The Scholar Duelist
by Merlin39194
Summary: All Hiro wants to do is to be a scholar but now he is caught up in what is happening at duel academy.  A novelization of Spirit caller.


Yu-gi-oh GX

The Scholar Duelist

Prologue

Late from Day One

The characters in this story belong to Konami and I am in no way making any money off of this story.

The young man slept amongst his books and his cards his mother pounding on the door didn't stir him. The young man had long brown hair his eyes covered by a pair of glasses and he was dressed in a loose t shirt with blue jeans and shoes. It was obvious that he has been studying for the night and has fallen asleep while he was studying. Soon all the pounding got to him and he woke up yawning and pushing his glasses higher on his face. He looks at a nearby alarm clock to find that he is late for the Entrance Exams. He quickly gather his cards into a deck and his books and quickly ran out of his room passing his mother who only shook her head at him. He ran as fast as he could down the street only stop when he bumps into a blue hair boy with glasses much like his own he bent over and help the boy up and apologizes.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry. I'm on my way to the Duel Academy Entrance exams."

The boy's face lit up and he held out his hand.

"So am I my name is Syrus Truesdale."

The young man takes the hand and shakes it speaking softly.

"Hiro Meyer."

"We better run if we want to get there on time I heard they stop taking entrants after a short period."

They both took off unaware that a young man with spiky blonde hair was watching them as he waited for another young man much similar to the one who just left.

Duel Academy Entrance Exams Hall

Hiro made it but only just and now has to duel a strange professor name Crowler he isn't the only one who has to go through with this duel there was another boy who was late but surprisingly he won his duel against Crowler. Crowler examined the young man standing on the other end of the duel field and instantly took a dislike for him. The young man was busy reading a book which the label can be clearly read as"Dueling for Dummies." Crowler smile at the chance to get rid of his loss as he slowly chose his second deck which was more powerful then the one he used against the other boy. He then spoke in his obnoxious voice.

"Well then, my boy, are you ready to lose like the slacker you are."

Hiro looks up for a moment his glasses perch on the end of his nose his blue eyes serious for a moment and upset at being disturb from his reading. He smiles knowing that Crowler doesn't realize that the book is blank. It is an act to make Crowler think he is facing a newbie. The duel starts.

Crowler vs Hiro

8000 points

Crowler goes first.

Both players draws five cards and Crowler smiles seeing that he has drawn his two ancient Gears and also his Golem. He looks up a bit taken back as Hiro continues to read his "book". The five cards he drawn laying in one of his hands as the other hand holds the book and he flips the pages. Crowler clears his throat and makes an opening move.

"I play Ancient Gear in defense mode and then use it's special ability to special summon another Ancient Gear. I then play double summon to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode. I then end my turn."

The crowd gasps as first the Ancient Gears appear and then disappear as the large Golem appear but what was even more shocking was that Hiro hasn't even look up at the Golem. Hiro slowly looks up seeing the Golem and draws a card smiling for a moment as he speaks softly.

"I play Fissure to destroy your Golem and then summon the silent Magician level 4 in attack mode but now I play the Level up card. I then play Axe of Despair on my Magician to raise his attack points to 4500. Now my Magician attack him with Magic attack."

The tiny magician appear wearing white and blue with a small wand in his hand then he disappear a taller amagician appearing a staff in his hand he then wave the wand a blast of energy shooting out to his Crowler in the chest.

Two people were watching the duel interested one of them a guy and the other a girl. The girl turns and looks at her friend speaking softly.

"That was a good combo but I'm sure he got lucky."

The guy shook his head for a moment noticing the look in Hiro's eyes.

"He's pretending to be a newbie, Alexis, he knows that Crowler would take him more seriously if he wasn't pretending that move was ingenious letting Crowler waste one of his Golems like that and then using a magic card to take it down. Then finally unleashing the silent Magacian and using level up to bring out the level 8 version."

They soon turn their attention back to the duel as Crowler sink to one knee breathing hard he looked up as Hiro place two cards face down and ended his turn. Hiro then went back to his book reading. Crowler choke out as he stood up dusting himself off as he asks softly.

Crowler:3500 Hiro 8000

"Who are you to have such powerful cards in his hands I want to know and I want to know now."

Hiro look up disturbed again as he answered.

"I'm just a scholar and I heard that Duel academy has one of the finest libraries in the world."

Crowler slowly drew a card and place one Gear soldier in attack mode and then decide to use a magic card to take down the Magacian.

"I place my Ancient gear soldier in attack mode and then use Tribute to the doom to take down your Magacian."

Hiro begin to laugh as the Tribute to the doom touch his Magacian but then stop in mid air the hand disappearing as he shook his head.

"My Magacian's special ability means it can't be touched by Magic cards from my opponent it negates them."

Crowler gasp in fear as he ended his turn his eyes wide in fear as Hiro smiles drawing a card his eyes lighting up as he plays the card he just drew.

"I play Vorse Raider in attack mode and order it to destroy your soldier"

The monster appear it looking like a soldier with a long spear dripping with blood as it screams and attacks the Soldier shredding it into a pile of machine parts. Hiro then smiles putting the book aside and closing it as he speaks quickly.

"Now my Magician attack his life points and lets end this duel."

The Magician charge up his staff and let loose a blast of energy knocking Crowler to his knees as the life points went down to zero. Hiro jump up and down as he puts his cards back in his deck and turns around leaving Crowler on his knees seething at his second loss of the day.

Hiro slowly sat down drinking some water and looking around as other people was staring at him. Alexis was a bit shock but the young man spoke softly.

"That kid had the whole duel. He knew Crowler would play his Golem and had a counter ready and then had that monster of a Magician ready. He has potential to be a great duelist."

End of Prologue


End file.
